Inescapable
by MyColoringBook
Summary: Castle and Beckett solved one case together, and parted ways. What happens when a few weeks later Beckett wins a "Win a Date with Richard Castle" contest  that she knows she didn't enter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to "Inescapable", my first Castle fanfic! Before you start reading, let me explain a little about my story. I got this idea a few days ago and decided to actually write it. "Inescapable" starts after the pilot; except unlike the pilot, Castle doesn't end up shadowing Beckett…they just go their separate ways, after she turns his offer to be each other's conquests down. My fic picks up three weeks later, with both of them doing their own thing, when fate/chance/life (whatever you want to call it ****) brings them back together, in a fun, unexpected way. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet, I've only mapped out the first three chapters, but I guess we'll see where it goes. **

**Hope you enjoy it! And please let me know what you think! I'm open to all reviews—positive and negative, and will find both helpful. **

The lights of the precinct, bright, yet unnatural and shadowy, revealed to Detective Beckett that the day had ended and it was now probably close to nine o'clock at night. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way back to her desk with a fresh cup of coffee. Almost everyone else had gone home, aside from the few people at their desks on the other side of the room, finishing up paperwork for the day. Taking a deep breath, she tried to fight her exhaustion, while she sat back down in her chair. Fourteen hours had passed, since she first sat at her desk that day. Raising the mug to her lips, Kate breathed in the comforting aroma of her still-steaming coffee, allowing it to awaken her senses a bit before taking a long sip. She reveled in the tingling sensation of the warm liquid as it slid down her throat, then sat the ceramic mug back on her desk. Grabbing a pen, she continued filling out the rest of the paperwork for the case they had just closed.

The paper before her was asking the same information as the last three she had filled out, and as she wrote the date on a bold line, her hand seemed to work automatically, neatly scribbling in the rest of the necessary information. That's when her thoughts began to shift from the white paper, busy with black lines and letters on it, to the unusual case she, Ryan, and Esposito had just solved. Seriously, the whole thing could have been a novel, it seemed so unrealistic. And yet, it had actually happened. So many cases lately were just beyond belief, and felt like they should be part of a Richard Castle murder mystery, not a real life case. At the sound of his name entering her mind, Kate caught herself and paused her thoughts.

There he was again. Richard Castle. The guy who kept invading her thoughts and wouldn't leave her alone. Even when he wasn't there in the flesh, he still tortured and annoyed her.

It had been three weeks since her favorite author decided to meddle with one of her cases where the killer had recreated scenes from the writer's novels in the murders of a few people, including his own sister. At first, Castle had just seemed like an annoying, egotistical, immature playboy, who was in love with himself and his celebrity. However, to her surprise, he had actually proven to be helpful (not that she would admit that to anyone…ever), but his method of finding the story within the case, led her to finding the right murderer. He could also read people, and had proven that by reading her. The way he saw right through her, made her insecure, almost uncomfortable around him, causing her to feel the need to guard herself, yet there was something about his insight that made her believe there was more to him than his boyish charm and cocky smirk. Could people who see that deeply into others, really be that shallow and superficial? A part of her doubted that they could. Or was it hoped? Hoped that for someone like him the shallowness was all an act. Wait. Why was she doubting and hoping? What difference did it make whether he was human or not? She was never going to see him again.

Ugh! Why was her mind always wandering over to him lately? It had gotten to the point that the last two times she had closed a case, she had had to have Ryan do the paperwork, so her thoughts of Rick Castle wouldn't have time to materialize. Now, she was back at that place where she had to stop her pen as she finished writing _Richard_ instead of the murderer's name, Robert. She groaned, sat back, and ran a hand over her face in frustration. What was wrong with her? Richard Castle was a famous author, ladies man, and millionaire. All they had in common was murder, which wasn't a positive foreshadowing for any friendship or relationship that they could have. It was one of the reasons why she turned down his offer to go out on a date.

All the women wanted him…and he probably never turned them down. She couldn't be in a relationship with someone like that. She didn't want a one night stand. Kate had been over the whole "sleep with someone for the fun of it" for a while now. To be completely honest, she hadn't been looking for _anything _(one night stands or relationships) for a while. But if something or someone happened to come along, it would have to be forever. Forever didn't seem like Castle's thing. Especially, with two divorces behind him that had made front page news and had been a part of the tabloid gossip for months. So, why was her mind uncontrollably floating back to him every time it wasn't occupied with trying to figure out a murder? Part of her wanted the answer, the other didn't.

She sighed, and massaged her temples, feeling the tension that was sure to cause a headache. All of the thoughts that were swirling in her head had to be pushed away. There was no time for her to think about these pointless questions. Her fingers moved in circles until she could feel the pressure breaking up, and the fragments of what she had been thinking, fading away. After a few moments, she felt her mine cleared of all things Castle, and decided to finish adding the rest of the information to the paper in front of her. Then, she was calling it a night and going home to relax.

"Let me get this straight?" Richard Castle spoke gruffly into his phone. "You're going to give me some random woman's name and phone number, and I'm supposed to call her up and invite her on a date?" The question, filled with irritation and disbelief was posed to his ex-wife on the other end. Her no nonsense voice responded, "That's right," and he could just picture the authoritative stare she was giving him, while tossing her bleached hair over her shoulder. As he was about to object her voice cut in sounding a little less formal. "Look, Rick, we both know you're not one to turn a beautiful woman down…or a hot tramp either for that matter…"

"Maybe not," He admitted honestly. "But how do you know if the woman you're telling me to call isn't ugly, or a grandma, or some psychotic fan? Hell, how do you know if they're even really a woman?" Castle sounded worried, almost scared, as he shuddered at the thought of being set up on a date with some masked killer. Then, the image of some creepy, old cat lady, who developed some obsession with his books, since she hadn't left the house in thirty years, appeared in his wildly imaginative mind. He could see her now, fur clinging to her dress that she should have stopped wearing decades ago, her mostly gray hair messy with curls loose and wild on her head, and the discolored dentures that would smile at him as she tried to invade his personal space. "Gina, there is no way—"

She cut him off. "Oh there's a way. You're going to do this. It was in the contract that you signed. The one you should obviously have read, instead of handing it right to your lawyer. This whole "Win a date with Richard Castle" contest boosted your book sales by at least a few hundred thousand copies. You have to follow through."

Rick sighed, defeated. Gina heard it, and for a minute the part of her that still cared for him felt a little sympathy. "How about this, I'll go through the names, and we'll pick someone you know?"

"That's not right," He exhaled. "We should be fair."

"Rick, I'm trying to make this easier on you." She said tensely into the phone.

"I know," She could hear the grateful tone in his voice. "I just…I know what it's like to be a fan…have an idol or whatever." They stopped speaking, while he thought it over. "They could submit their name more than once, right?"

"Yes. Each book came with one entry card, but you could buy as many books as you wanted, and enter as many times as you wanted."

A silence came over them again, until he exhaled loudly. "Ok. Give me the name of the person with the most submissions."

Rick heard her hesitate, and felt a little agitated. He just wanted the call to be over. "What is it, Gina?"

"I'm not trying to say you're stupid, but wouldn't the person with the most entries, be the most obsessive?" She waited, so he could grasp what she had said, then continued. "If you're looking for someone normal, shouldn't we pick someone who doesn't look desperate?"

This was one of those times where he wished he didn't work for his ex-wife. What she was saying made complete sense, but because all he wanted to do was hang up on her and his pride wouldn't let him take her advice he said, "Just give me the damn number."

Using the hand that wasn't holding his cell phone, he crossed his fingers, then, closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Kate heard the sound of her phone going off in her coat pocket as she turned the key to let herself into her apartment. After rushing to put her things down, she pulled out her buzzing phone, and held it to her ear. "Beckett."

Nothing, but silence answered her. "Hello? Who is this?" Still silence. "Okay. Well, whoever this is, you should get a life. Prank calling was so fifth grade." She ended the call, and then decided to check her calls to see if she recognized the number. It didn't take long for her jaw to drop when the most recent call on the list was a name, not a number. Before she could think to stop herself, she was calling it back. "Castle?"

Castle's fingers dialed the numbers that he had jotted down, while Gina had read them off to him. With a shaking hand and some reluctance, he finally commanded his phone to call the person that belonged to the phone number he had typed in. There was nothing he could do now except wait, as he listened to it buzz, and waited for the creepy cat lady, crazed killer, or sexiest woman alive to answer. All he could do was hope that it was the latter.

"Beckett." Castle heard her familiar voice through the phone. A voice he hadn't heard in three weeks, but one that had remained present in his mind, since the last time they saw each other. The unexpected sound of her voice made him freeze. The thought that the Kate he had scribbled down the number of, while Gina recited it to him, could be Detective Kate Beckett had not even crossed his mind. Sure, he knew she was a fan, even though she would never willingly admit it, but she just never struck him as someone who would enter herself in a contest like this. "Hello? Who is this?" He heard her speaking, and knew he should answer, but for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. Kate Beckett was talking to him. Right now. To him.

After they had parted ways, he never thought he'd ever hear her voice again. Not that he didn't want to. After all, he had tried to get her to go on a date with him, the last time they were together. But he just couldn't believe that fate had acted in this way.

He half heard her reprimanding him about prank calling, and was finally able to utter a "Hey" into the phone, when he noticed she was no longer on the other end. "Damn!" He cursed into the emptiness of his home office. Castle barely had time to think about his next move when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. "Castle?" Beckett's voice was filled with disbelief and confusion as it came through the phone.

"Beckett. Hi!" He was trying his best to sound casual, but his nerves could be heard with the unnatural high pitch of his two-word greeting.

"Hi? What the hell, Castle? Why didn't you answer me before?" He could hear the annoyance in her voice, and just like with Gina, he could picture the glare she was giving him through the phone. He could always sense when a woman was glaring at him. Probably because he had grown up with Martha Rodgers for a mother. "Better yet, why did you even call me?"

"Beckett—" He started, but she didn't let him say anything else before interrupting.

"No, wait. Let me guess. Your inner child thought it would be fun to prank call a cop?"

"Very funny, detective." He said sarcastically. "Actually, I'm calling because it seems you've won a date with your's truly through a little contest my publishing company had." Her heart skipped a beat at his words, and anything she was going to say left her mind. "I must admit, I didn't take you as the type to enter such a contest, but I'm flattered that you did. Although, you are aware that you didn't have to enter a contest to get a date with me, right? I mean, all you had to do was ask, or say that you changed your mind."

The charming, cocky voice at the end finished his ramble, only to leave her dumbfounded. She had won a date with him. How? She didn't enter that contest. Her entry card was still safe in the book he had given her an advanced copy of. If he wanted, she could show it to him for proof. And speaking of things he wanted, she could hear it in his voice that he still wanted a date with her. She felt herself tremble at that realization, but then recognized her foolishness and rolled her eyes. What was it about him that made her act so…weird?

"Sorry, Castle, but I didn't enter myself in that contest. I also haven't changed my mind. I'm not interested in a date with you. So, it was great to hear from you, but I have to go."

A sinking, disappointed feeling filled his stomach at the sincerity of her words. There was just something about a date with Beckett that sounded so appealing. Not to mention, she was normal, beautiful, and someone he knew he'd have a good time with, not some loony old hag. "Kate, wait." He pleaded into his phone.

She hesitated at his saying her first name, but knew she couldn't give into his desperate sounding voice, no matter how much she wanted to. "Sorry, Castle. Gotta go. Bye."

Silence. She hung up on him…well, this time. But of course, he would never just give up. So, he called her again, but it went straight to her voicemail. He tried at least a dozen more times over the next two hours, but she never picked up. "Come on, Kate." He said through gritted teeth. When she didn't answer his final call, he went to put on his shoes. A quick text was sent to Captain Montgomery begging for Kate's address, saying he needed to get in touch with her, and she wasn't answering her phone. Montgomery's reply came a few seconds later: _If you ever tell her where you got this from, there won't be anymore novels by Richard Castle._ Rick smiled triumphantly to himself. He speedily sent a 'thank you' to Montgomery, as he raced out into the hallway. Castle couldn't get on the elevator fast enough. Maybe it was how easily she turned him down, or the fact that she was the only woman, outside his family, that hadn't tried to get him in bed the first time they had met. Whatever it was, it made him determined. Kate Beckett was different. She wasn't like the others, and he came to the conclusion that that was why he hadn't been able to get her off his mind for three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you so much to everyone who favorited this story! And thank you so much to those who reviewed and commented! It means a lot, and helps me a lot. **

** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than expected…I've been sick and just got a chance to finish it last night. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kate lifted a large purple t-shirt over her head, pulling it down so that it fell beyond the waist of her black leggings. After unraveling the pale pink towel from her head, she used it to finish drying the brown hair that it had been covering. The bathroom air was still warm and thick from the steam that the shower had produced. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she moved the towel around, feeling the weight of the water as it was absorbed.

Spending time in the shower and allowing the comforting water to cascade over her, seemed that it had done what she wanted it to, and left her feeling like all the stress and confusion about Castle had been washed away. Sure, he had called her and told her that she'd won a date with him, but the decisive _no _that she gave him was the end of it. Castle would have to find someone else to fawn over him, while he ate at some fancy restaurant because it wasn't going to be her. Kate had no idea who had entered her in that stupid contest, but she was going to find out. As she was still using the towel to capture the water that had soaked her hair, she heard someone pounding on the door of her apartment. She wasn't expecting anyone, so after leaving the bathroom, her first instinct was to grab her gun off her dresser. Then, she continued through her modest apartment, walking toward the obnoxious sound.

Whoever was out there was still knocking loudly against the wood, as she came to stand beside the door. "Who's there?" She yelled over the drumming. The banging stopped abruptly, and there was a brief silence before she got her response.

"It's Castle!" Kate instinctively rolled her eyes at his name. She should have known he wouldn't give up easily. Cool air filled her lungs as she inhaled, composing herself before she slowly opened the door. He greeted her with one of his charming smiles, then glanced questioningly at the towel she held in one hand and the gun she clutched in the other. Kate could tell when he had made sense of the objects she was holding because the quizzical look was replaced by a desperate, determined look in his eyes that told her he wasn't going to leave until she let him in.

As her eyes briefly studied him, she noticed his brown hair had grown a little in the few weeks that she hadn't seen him, but other than that he was the same Castle. In other words, he was his usual good-looking self. She suddenly felt self conscious, standing there in her over-sized t-shirt and messy waves of damp hair. "Castle, what are you doing here?" She wondered, lifting her eyes to his, hoping that he didn't catch her momentary embarrassment, as she thought about her more than casual attire.

Blinking, he swallowed hard, almost like he couldn't believe she was actually talking to him. "Uh, can I come in?" Her eyes widened, and he saw the surprise and uncertainty at his forwardness. "I need to talk to you, and you weren't answering your phone."

He watched as the questioning look on her face turned into one of defense. "Usually when someone doesn't answer their phone, it's because they don't want to talk to anyone…specifically, the persistent, annoying writer they are trying to avoid." She put emphasis on the last word.

"Detective Beckett I'm hurt." He brought his hand to his heart in mock seriousness. "You know, I think you're the first woman to ever avoid me. Well, except for my ex-wives, but—"

A raised hand cut him off. "Now that I've wounded your pride, would you mind leaving? I don't think there's enough room in my apartment for your ego." Coming from anyone else, the words would have stung, but the small smirk that she gave him, told Castle that she was mostly poking fun at him.

He leaned into her, "You love my ego."

She shook her head, trying to conceal the smile that she could barely stop from lighting up her face. "Ha! If I love your ego so much, why do I always start dreaming up ways to kill you whenever it's around?"

Kate watched as Castle raised his eyebrow. "So you're saying you don't think about plotting my _accidental _death the rest of the time?"

A panicked look crossed her face. She tried to regain her cool, and did so barely missing another beat. "First of all, there is no 'rest of the time'. Your ego's always around when you are. And second, I don't think about you. Ever." She stressed to make a point.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." He teased, unwilling to believe her denials. "If you never think about me and don't care, why were you so fast to call me back before?"

Trying not to give herself away anymore than she already had, she made sure not to lose the instinctual staring contest they were having. She tried hard to think of a witty comeback, but her mind had gone blank. Kate felt herself begin to worry that he had won this round. Their eye contact was broken, as Castle's phone went off, echoing loudly in the hallway, and causing them both to jump. "Hello?" he answered, giving Beckett an apologetic look. "Gina!" He exclaimed, turning on his charm. "I'm with the lucky woman right now." He watched as Beckett gave him a deadly stare that made his spine tingle. She was scary when she wanted to be. "Uh, let me call you back. Long story. The good news is I'm not disappointed with the winner. Truly the luck of the draw."

Kate felt her cheeks grow warm at his confession to his ex-wife. She forced herself to stare down at the floor, instead of into his blue eyes, and waited for them to end their conversation. Getting lost in her thoughts, it wasn't until she felt Castle's hand gently touch her arm that she realized he was talking to her. "Did you hear me?"

He caught the blank look on her face as she stared back up at him. "No, sorry." She pretended to yawn. "I'm kind of tired. Busy day. What were you saying?"

He smiled knowingly, and she knew he had seen right through her mostly feigned exhaustion. "I was saying, we are still talking in the hallway. We should probably move this talk into your apartment, so we don't disturb any grouchy neighbors you may have."

Looking around she realized he was right. They'd been in the empty hall for about five minutes now. Still, she wasn't sure about whether she should let him into her apartment. Things could end up going much differently than she needed them to, and then, she would most likely end up finding herself having to shop for a dress to wear out to dinner. "Castle, I know you came all the way down here, but I don't think—" She could see the disappointment slowly filling his eyes, even though a small smile remained on his lips. How could she let that almost invisible trace of defeat get to her? Nevertheless, for reasons she didn't want to acknowledge, Kate found herself giving into him. "Fine. Come in."

The door was pulled open with less reluctance than either of them had expected, and Castle stepped inside, and waited for the sound of her closing the door behind him. "Nice apartment," He commented sincerely, before turning around to face her.

She smiled her thanks. "So, you obviously want to talk about this _date_ that I apparently won…"

"And you're obviously not a very good host. No, 'can I get you anything' or 'let's sit on the couch'?" He jabbed.

"Don't push it, Castle. You're lucky you're even standing in here," She reminded him with a threatening look in her eyes.

He rushed to apologize, raising his hands in a clumsy surrender, then decided he'd better say what he needed to. "Ok, so I just want you to know that I had no idea you were the Kate I was calling. Gina's forcing me to do this publicity-stunt-fan-date thing that I forgot was in my contract, and I told her to give me the person with the most names, and somehow it was you." He explained in a ramble, hoping that she would see he wasn't to blame. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the fan contest type, especially since you already turned my offer down."

"I told you that I didn't enter that contest! I haven't even had the chance to read the book yet." She quickly defended, maybe a little too passionately.

A frown became evident on his face, until his jaw dropped slightly. "Wait, I got you an advanced copy and you didn't read it?"

Damn! Why did she just admit that? She always thought Castle needed a better filter between his mind and his mouth, but now she thought she was even more guilty of saying things better left unsaid. Kate fumbled for words, so that he would understand what she meant. It was getting even later, and a whiney Castle with an even more wounded ego, was the last thing she needed to deal with at this point. "Well, I got to chapter two, but work's been busy. I don't have much time to read."

The look on his face lightened, and he gave her an understanding smile. "Busy solving crime." She nodded in response. "You know, vacation time is available for a reason. You should take advantage, and use some of your's. I know a lovely private beach in a tropical location."

"Really? You want me to use my vacation days to read your book?" She stared at him pointedly, until something struck her. "Or are you hinting at me taking a vacation with you?"

Castle felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't been anticipating that. For once in his life he had no real ulterior motive. Beckett didn't need to know that, however, so he made sure the look on his face never faltered. "I didn't say it, Detective, you did." He grinned slyly. "Since you brought it up though, I thought I'd be more than lucky getting you to get dressed up and spend an hour or two at a restaurant with me. However, if you're up for a trip to somewhere with sandy beaches and clear blue water, I'd be more than happy to oblige." He winked.

She was standing there shocked. Why had she voiced the implication that she felt in his words? She really did need to start thinking before she spoke. The hole she was digging herself into was growing deeper and deeper. "No. No beaches. No vacations. No dinner. Not with you." She said, and a thump on the floor, told them both she had literally put her foot down. "Someone else got me into this, and I'm getting myself out of it."

Seriousness crept into Castle's features. "Fine. But if you didn't submit your name ten times, then who did?"

"I told you I don't know, but they better hope I don't find out." Kate threatened.

"Whoever did must have forgotten you own a gun." His eyes traveled to the weapon she was still holding.

"That must be it." She let out a small laugh, at the fear in his eyes as he peeked at her gun. "So, now what are you going to do? You have to know I didn't enter that contest. Only an obsessed fan-girl would."

His eyes locked on hers, smiling. "Detective, I recall you being one of my biggest fans."

"I never admitted that." She tried hard not to look away, strongly holding his gaze, so he wouldn't see the truth.

"You don't have to. You weren't very good at hiding it the first time you interrogated me." She felt her cheeks blush, remembering that day, and knowing he was right. Kate hadn't needed to confess. The fact that she read the novels that he considered his 'lesser works' said it all. "As for what I'm going to do," He changed the subject to spare her more humiliation. Castle knew he had tortured her enough, and didn't want to actually push her away. "I'm going to ask you to go on a date with me."

"What? No. Castle, I didn't win the contest." Kate objected firmly. "There's some diehard fan out there that has been going to sleep every night wishing that she wins this date. She wants this."

"And I want you." Castle replied automatically, without thinking about his word choice. When he heard the innuendo in them, after the words had tumbled easily from his mouth, he stuttered hastily, trying to explain. "I mean, I don't want you, want you. Or I do, but not if that's what you don't want. I just mean that…I want to take you on a date."

"Because you want me? Or because you don't want some creepy fan being the lucky winner?" Maybe he hadn't noticed, but Kate caught the slight cringe he gave at her mentioning of a diehard fan.

He grinned. "You know me well. Yes, it could partly be because there is a chance of a creepy stalker being chosen next time."

"I knew there had to be some kind of catch," She smirked, proudly. "And what if I say no?"

The wheels in Castle's head were visibly churning, after a worried look had fallen on his face. "I'm going to beg and plead until you cave?"

"You know I can just get a restraining order. "

He stared deeply into her eyes. "I don't think you would."

"Oh, yeah? Why wouldn't I?" She challenged, taking a step toward him.

"Because you miss me," He stated simply.

"Miss you? Yeah right, Castle," She scoffed.

"We made a good team, solving those murders."

Kate's hands moved to her hips. "You worked with me on _one_ case."

"I was helpful." He reminded, knowing it was true, and if she said anything to the contrary his pride would be hurt.

She rolled her eyes, and knew she'd pay for the compliment that she was about to give. "Maybe a little."

"See! You do miss me!" He squealed, and for a minute he seemed to take on the persona of a little boy, instead of a grown man.

Beckett raised a hand to her forehead. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He surprised her and grabbed her shoulders excitedly. "I promise it will be the best night of your life."

"I highly doubt that," Her comment was half serious. "And for some reason, I don't remember agreeing to this date thing." She paused, taking in the worried look that had returned to Castle's face before continuing. "Oh yeah, that's right, because I didn't.

"Come on, Beckett. Even you aren't cruel enough to want me to end up on a date like that."

"Aren't I?" She quipped.

"I don't think so."

A puzzled look came over her face. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" The question hung between them for a second, until Kate appeared to let it go. "I'm thinking it's time for you to start the begging you mentioned earlier."

"Fine. I'll beg in the form of free coffee delivery, spa days, designer clothes and bags—anything you want. You name it, it's your's."

At the pathetic, pleading look he gave her, she knew how they could make this work. "Ok, I've got it. I'll go on this date with you. That way we'll satisfy your publishing company and you won't have to deal with any weirdos." She could see the relief slowly setting in, but knew he was still wondering on what condition she was agreeing to this. "All you need to do in return is promise to leave me alone, and then, actually do that."

Everything stopped. Her words fell like heavy weights, and were barely carried to his ears. Castle had not been anticipating the deal she had come up with, and Kate's eyes were saying that she hadn't expected to hear her voice say anything like that either. If there was one person Castle felt he had to honor in a situation like this, it was Kate Beckett. There was no way he would promise to do what she wanted, and then not keep that promise. That's not who he was, and that's not the kind of person he wanted to be toward her. But the feeling that she didn't really want what she claimed she did, gnawed at him. Still, if he agreed, then it would be a done deal.

Yes, he wanted a date with her. And yes, part of it was that he didn't want Gina to end up setting him up with his worst nightmare. But the even bigger part of it was that he missed Beckett, and after three weeks, he just didn't even want to try to get her off his mind anymore. So, was one date worth leaving her alone and never seeing her again? The answer was a no-brainer. If that's the way it had to be, then of course, a few more hours with her was better than none at all. However, what Castle had decided unbeknownst to Beckett, was that up until the last second of that date, he was going to do everything to have her change her mind, and force him to break the promise.

"Ok. If you want me to leave you alone, then I promise to do just that." The shocked expression on Beckett's face that went as fast as it came, didn't go unnoticed by Castle. Yet, he smiled smugly and held out his pinky finger. "We can pinky promise if you want?" There was an inevitable eye roll from her, but then he felt their pinky fingers link. The warm, tingly sensation traveled through both of them at the uncommon, yet somehow familiar connection. Then, they separated. Castle grinned inwardly. For him, the moment that had just passed between them meant game on. "So, what night works best for you? I have to call Gina back."

Kate felt like she was dreaming. Everything was happening fast, and she had just started going along with it. She tried to concentrate on the calendar she was visualizing in her mind with everything on it. "Um, I think Saturday?" She squinted, as if that would make her imaginary calendar appear clearer.

"Saturday it is!" Castle exclaimed, and clapped his hands together.

"I have to say though, Castle, this has been the most random and unromantic way I've ever been asked on a date." She didn't mean it in a rude way, just a stating the facts kind of way, and she could see by his reaction that he took it the way she intended. For a minute, it almost seemed like he was bothered by the way he had been forced to ask and plead with her.

Coming out of his thoughts, he finally responded to her comment. "Hmm…I agree. That is, I've never asked someone this way." Again, he appeared to reflect on it and think it over. Then, she saw the traces of a smile he was trying to hide on his lips. They may have only worked together for a short time three weeks ago, but she knew him well enough to understand that that look meant he was planning something. "Now Detective Beckett," He announced abruptly, "you look like you could use some sleep. Until Saturday." He said, and gave her a quick smile. "And thank you!" He called over his shoulder, before completely leaving her apartment.

Once he was gone, her eyes stayed fixed on the door that stopped her from watching him walk into the hallway. Kate could not believe that she had just agreed to go on a date with Richard Castle. Was she out of her mind? It was awful how easily he got to her. Why couldn't she just say no? Why did she have to have sympathy for him, and not want him to be forced to endure a night with some crazy fan? And most importantly, why did it bother her a little bit that after they had their night out, Castle would be leaving her alone? How could there be a part of her that didn't want the annoying writer and his ego out of her life? Here were those thoughts again, and with them came the pulsing at her temples that she had experienced early while doing work at the precinct. The man drove her absolutely crazy! He was the only one she had little to no control over, and she found that she was losing control over herself more and more when she was around him. That was not good. Whoever had put her name on those cards, and submitted them, should be worried about much more than her gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading, and I really do appreciate the reviews! They've been helpful. Sorry this took so long, but hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Castle. If I did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfic.**

**Chapter 3**

Beckett's heels clicked loudly against the floor as she walked over to her desk the following day. She had sent Lanie a text to meet her in the conference room, and was planning on calling both Ryan and Esposito in too. While she tried to fall asleep last night, which had been impossible for at least three hours, Kate had come to the conclusion that there were only a handful of people who knew she was a fan of Castle's work, and most of them were at the precinct. Those same people had also purchased copies of Castle's book and would have had access to submitting an entry card for the contest to win a date with Castle.

"Ryan. Esposito. Conference room. Now." She ordered and walked toward the room expecting them to follow. Kate felt them stare at each other with confused looks, and then they obediently stood and entered the conference room right behind her.

Lanie was already inside, sitting in a chair with her arms crossed."Would you mind telling me what's going on?" She asked Beckett, but shut her mouth when she saw the 'don't mess with me' look on her best friend's face.

Beckett cleared her throat, while she stood and stared down at the other three who were all sitting. Her eyes stayed on Ryan for a long pause, then moved to Esposito, and then the medical examiner, who only needed that short connection of their eyes to understand what was going through her friend's mind. "Now, I received a phone call yesterday from Richard Castle. Remember him? The author that was here a few weeks back?" She questioned sarcastically. "He called me to tell me I had won a date with him." Her eyes roamed over each of them individually again. "Would one of you maybe like to explain to me how my name was submitted to that contest ten times?" Kate crossed her arms tight in front of her, waiting for their answers.

Three pairs of eyes widened in front of her, followed by Ryan and Esposito turning toward each other, both looking confused and a little guilty, while Lanie just continued on staring at Beckett. "_Ten _times?" The woman asked kind of stunned. "If that isn't some kind of sign—" but she stopped at Beckett's unspoken _don't start_, and silence filled the room as the two guys continued staring at each other, practically ordering each other to confess.

Ryan gave in first with a groan. "Fine. I submitted one. Just one." He clarified, when Beckett questioned him with her eyes. "In my defense, I wrote my name, but then scratched it out and put your's. Just because it said women only, and I didn't want it to go to waste. I knew you were a fan."

"You were going to enter yourself?" Esposito said with a shake of his head. "Geez, bro."

Ryan became defensive. "But I didn't."

"Yeah, only because of the rules." Esposito retorted.

"What? Castle's a nice guy. I don't think you'd mind grabbing a beer with him."

"Grabbing a beer is not a date." Esposito argued, before turning to Beckett. "Ok, look. I entered your name too. Same reasons Ryan did, aside from the scratching my own name out. Plus, you and Castle worked good together. Thought maybe you could have both gotten to know each other outside of, ya know, solving a murder."

They waited for her to digest what they were saying. In no way had she thought that this wouldn't be a joke they were playing on her. Beckett wasn't sure how to respond. On the one hand, it was very sweet. On the other, she didn't want them interfering with her personal life. "Guys, it was nice, what you did. But I don't need help getting a date. Especially, not with someone like Castle."

She heard Lanie scoff from her seat at the corner of the table, and looked over just in time to see her rolling her eyes. Kate sent her a glare. "Thanks for trying to help you two. I do appreciate it, but like I said, no help needed." She smiled warmly, and Ryan and Esposito took it as their hint to leave.

Even before they were out of the room, Beckett had once again fixed her gaze on Lanie. "I can't believe you did this," She said, as soon as the door closed. The hurt of her friend's betrayal was evident in Kate's voice, and made Lanie choose to let silence fill the room briefly before she spoke.

"Hey girl, I'm not the only one. Even the boys think you need some fun in your life. Hell, even the Captain does."

Beckett's eyes widened. "Him too?" Lanie nodded. Kate was shocked and slightly embarrassed. "Did you tell them all to do this?"

"Girl, we just want to help you." Lanie said standing up. "And no, I didn't. I may have hinted at it when the Captain said he didn't have anyone in mind to enter, but I had no idea those two put your name in."

"Yeah, well I don't need help. If I wanted a date with Castle, I would have said yes when he asked me."

"You sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure he asked you, and you said no. I'm also pretty sure you wanted that date," Lanie told her, as she walked over and put a sympathetic hand on Kate's arm. If anyone knew how to even somewhat get through to her, it was Lanie.

"Rick's not my type," she answered quietly.

"Of course he isn't," Lanie's hand moved from Kate's arm, to her own hip. "Your type has become a hot bath and a glass of wine on Friday and Saturday nights, and then bed by nine or ten? When was the last time you even went out on a real date?"

Kate thought it over, noticing that Lanie had quirked an eyebrow at her as the long pause continued. "Ok, I see your point," she finally conceded, causing Lanie to smile victoriously to herself. "I'm just not looking for anything right now."

"Girl, you may not be looking, but I think something found you," Lanie smirked.

Kate sighed. "And you really think that something is Rick? The guy notorious for signing women's chests, having flings with tons of women, and two divorces under his belt?" Although there was some sarcasm in her tone, both women knew that she was seriously asking the question. After all, her best friend appeared to think that this guy that Kate had found almost repulsive at first, could be someone she should try to have some kind of relationship with. It was important to repaint that whole picture of him for Lanie.

The other woman shrugged. "They say third time's a charm," Kate rolled her eyes. "Hey, I don't know for sure, but what I do know is you need some fun, and I've already seen him add a little of that to your life. Kate, you need someone."

"The last time I needed someone, we broke up because I didn't want to leave here, and he expected me to just pack up and go, or he'd leave without me. Not a good feeling." They both heard Kate's voice catch at her admittance.

There was sympathy in Lanie's face as they stared at each other. "I get your point, but risks can be good. And hurt, well, that just comes with life. It sucks, but…"

"But if I try to start something with a famous writer who seems to like to sleep around I'll never get hurt again?" Her tone was sarcastic, but Lanie could detect some amount of hope in her words. Almost like she could feel Kate unknowingly wishing that something with so little possibility could possibly happen.

"I get it doesn't seem ideal for any trust issues you might have, but you could try it. Who knows? Stranger things have happened than a guy cleaning up his act to be with someone he really cares about." The understanding and slightly pleading look that Lanie was giving her, made it very hard for Kate to think anything other than that her friend could be right. She still felt the need to be careful, though, and for reasons she didn't know, she was having trouble easily going along with what she was hearing.

"You know, I don't take Castle for the changing type."

"Seriously? Will you please just go out on one date with the man? These questions come later," Lanie begged, exasperated. As much as she wanted to be there for Kate, and help her through all her insecurities, there was too much thinking going on by someone who hadn't even been on a date with the guy she was obsessing over yet.

"Fine." Kate resigned. "If it will make you happy."

"Yes. It would," Came the matter-of-fact response. "And I'm sure you're going to thank me."

"I only have one problem," came the hesitant admission.

Lanie exhaled loudly, "Now what?"

"I have nothing to wear," Kate smiled, knowing how her friend had been ready to slap her.

Lanie returned the smile, "Now, that I can do something about."

They started to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway, as realization crossed Kate's face. "You know, I just realized, if you, Esposito, Ryan, and the Captain were the only ones who submitted my name, who sent the rest in?"

"Well, I may have sent in more than one?"

Kate lifted an eyebrow. "More than one?"  
>Lanie's face scrunched up, begging Kate not to hurt her. "More like five," She said quickly. "But, like I said don't kill me until you've gone out with him and aren't thanking me."<p>

Shaking her head, Kate just stared incredulously at Lanie. She wasn't sure whether it was something to laugh at or be angry about, so she just let it go. There was nothing she could now to change it, anyway. "Ok, so you and the boys make eight. That leaves two other entries. Who else could it be?"

"Got me. Maybe it was Mr. Writer himself."

"He didn't seem to know about it. I mean he looked like he was just as shocked as I was." Kate responded, still appearing like she was deep in thought.

A small grin appeared on Lanie's face. "Huh. So you saw him," It was a statement, not a question.

Kate winced, knowing Lanie now expected details. "He came over last night because I was ignoring his calls. I finally agreed to go on this stupid date, just so he would leave my apartment."

"Uh huh. No other reason?" Lanie pressed.

After a slightly aggravated groan, Kate admitted to herself that if she was in Lanie's place she'd be asking the same questions. "He may have gotten me to feel sorry for him with the way he seemed tortured by just the thought of going on a date with an overly obsessed fan that he didn't know," Kate reluctantly confessed.

Lanie listened to her friend. It wasn't the reason she thought she was going to get, but it did show that Kate cared on some level for Castle. Trying not to smile or laugh at the way Castle had gotten to Kate, Lanie just nodded, and then tried to be the supportive best friend Kate was expecting. "How dare he! Trying to get you to pity him. Did he at least come up with some grand gesture to invite you out?"

"Not exactly, but I have a feeling that grand gesture thing might be in the works. Not that I really want one." It was the truth. Sure, she had mentioned it to Castle that it hadn't been a very conventional way of getting asked out, but Kate really didn't need him to do anything extravagant. That wasn't her style, and she just hoped that his over-the-top ideas weren't going to come into play. "Oh, not to mention he didn't really have time, since I tricked him?"

"What? How?"

"I gave him an ultimatum. I'd go on the date, if he promised to leave me alone." Kate felt her eyes travel to the floor, but then she quickly brought them back up to meet Lanie's again.

"And, he agreed?" For some reason Lanie was a little surprised that the writer would say yes to something like that. Not that he had come back to the precinct or had been bothering Kate in the last three weeks, but she had had a feeling Castle would be back at some point to try to get the detective to change her mind. There was something indescribable she had noticed between them, and she couldn't believe either of them would be ok never talking to the other again.

"Yeah," She breathed.

"Did he seem like he liked your deal?" Lanie wondered, trying to understand. Something was just not sitting right. This seemed out of character for Castle. Unless her instincts had failed her and Kate was right. Maybe he really was a 'one night only' kind of guy. But even though she was sure of his playboy ways, Lanie couldn't see him walking away in the end.

"He was a little stunned at first, but I mean, he did agree to it." Kate replied, trying to remember the night before, and also trying to figure out what Lanie was picking up on.

"Of course he did," Lanie sounded like her mind was somewhere else, which it was.

Kate looked at her, confused by the way her friend was slipping away from her. "Something wrong?"

Lanie came out of her fog after another moment of pondering. "Huh? Oh…no. It's nothing. I just—There's something I forgot to do. How about tomorrow for dress shopping?"

Watching puzzled, as Lanie took a step away from her, Kate couldn't help but find her friend's behavior strange and abrupt. It was just like last night when Castle had given her the sense that he was planning something. She knew Lanie well, and the way she had that frowning look on her face after coming out of her thoughts, told Kate that she was up to something. Instead of bringing it up, though, she let it slide, since Lanie was already walking backwards toward the elevator. "Tomorrow's fine," Kate replied, raising her voice.

The elevator doors chimed open and Lanie walked inside. Kate stared at her mystified, trying to see through her, and understand what was going on underneath that dark hair. After the doors came between them, the detective walked over to her desk, hoping to get some work done. Ryan and Esposito gazed at her until she acknowledged them with an irritated, "What?"

Esposito wheeled his chair over to her desk. "So, where's Castle taking you?"

Beckett sighed and sat back in her chair. A part of her wanted to say something snarky, but after deciding that the other two detectives didn't really deserve that, she softened a little. "Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" Ryan repeated, moving his chair beside his partner's.

"Yep."

Esposito gave her a knowing look. "She means he didn't say," Beckett gave him a pointed stare, but then gave Ryan a small nod, telling him that it was true.

"Hm," Ryan commented, shifting his eyes from Beckett's to Esposito's.

Catching the silent conversation they were having, Beckett interrupted them. "Would you care to share what you're both thinking with those of us that can't read minds?"

Before either of them had time to respond, however, the phone was ringing, and Beckett was being given the address of where a body had just been found. Forgetting the conversation they were having, all three stood up, and began heading toward the elevator at Beckett's, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi all! Thank you so much to everyone who has subscribed to this story! And, a very big thank you to those who have left comments for me! **

** So, I wrote two parts of an update that I was going to make into three parts, but because I had a lot of homework yesterday and again today, I haven't had time to finish the third part. I did want to give you all something, though, so I decided to break up this incomplete 3-part chapter into 3 separate chapters…giving you 2 new chapters today, and then I'll post the next part whenever I finish it. (Hope that made sense.) I'm just letting you know this, so that you know I'm posting two chapters today instead of one.**

** Anyway, thank you, again, for reading and I hope you enjoy these two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Castle.**

**Chapter 4**

The white page that took up almost the entire screen of his laptop, stared Castle down as he tried to think of something worth typing. His fingers were lying in position, waiting to move, but looking so lifeless that even they seemed to understand that they weren't going to be punching any keys anytime soon. Then, there was the black, vertical line near the top of the page, waiting for his command, pulsing in the same space it had been sitting in for over an hour. With each beat, it seemed to pound faster on the blank background, and Castle began to notice his heart trying to keep up with it. Faster and faster. Think of something. Think of something!

Breathing heavily, he finally moved his hands, swiftly closing his laptop. He noticed they were shaky. Whether it was because they had been frozen on the computer keys for a long time, or because of the nerves that his racing mind was causing, he wasn't sure, but clasped them together, trying to calm them down. Writer's block was a common thing. It wasn't like he had never experienced it before, but when he had, he couldn't remember ever feeling this way. Although, that could be because he had never gone for so long without feeling inspired by anything. For the first time, he was almost regretting killing Derek Storm. Yes, he had been tired of him. And yes, the excitement of writing about him had faded, but at least he could have come up with some kind of plot. Wouldn't writing a mediocre novel have been better, than sitting around day after day trying to come up with something fresh and new?

Castle had wanted a change, and he sure got it, just not in the way he wanted. He yearned for the stimulation and thrill of dreaming up something new. He longed for the passion that it would spark in him, the exhilaration of naturally finding the words, and the fulfilling feeling that came after staring at a white page covered in black letters. Instead, he had gotten the worst case of writer's block imaginable. Nothing he thought of was good enough. After thinking about it for so many weeks, he was convinced nothing would ever be greater, or even as good as, his previous works. If only retiring was an option. It wasn't that he hadn't thought seriously about doing so in his more hopeless moments, but something was telling him not to put his pen away just yet. Somewhere inside of him, something was forcing him not to give up. There would be a spark eventually, but first he needed to find what would ignite the flame.

A bright light in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Before he had turned on his laptop, Castle had silenced his phone, to keep anything from destroying his writing bubble. Then, he had tossed it to the far end of the couch, where his feet had been, so he wouldn't be able to reach it when he was searching for a distraction. Now that he was sitting up, though, it caught his attention. Focusing his eyes on the name flashing across the screen, he let out a small groan.

"Yes, Gina?" He sighed into the phone, after dramatically using his fingers to tell the device that he would be taking the call.

Her voice sounded calm, but slightly annoyed. "You never called me back last night."

As if on cue, his eyes closed tightly the second she began speaking. It had only taken his mind an extra moment to realize why she was calling him, since she only ever called him when it had something to do with work. "Sorry. I had to take care of something and got in late," He said it sincerely.

"That something didn't happen to be getting to know your date better, did it?"

Castle felt the heat rising to his face, almost as if he could feel Beckett's eyes staring at him accusingly, from the implication of Gina's words. "No. I checked which night worked best for Kate—which is Saturday, by the way-and then I left."

"So you went all the way to her apartment to schedule a date?" The disbelief was clear in her voice.

After running a hand over his face, Castle switched his phone from one hand to the other. It gave him a little extra time to come up with an explanation for what had unexpectedly happened the night before. If he told Gina that Kate Beckett had been the detective that he had worked with, he was positive that she would force him to break the date and pick another winner. Obviously his ex-wife had been nice enough to go along with his suggestion to pick the person with the most entries, but he knew she would think a date with Beckett wasn't torture enough.

He had seen Gina a week after working with Beckett, and she had asked him at least a hundred questions about working with the detective. At first, it was mostly about whether a murderer modeling the murders he committed after the ones in Castle's books, would have a negative effect on sales, but it had quickly shifted to Beckett and what he had thought of her. There was no doubt in his mind that Gina could tell the detective had struck him in some way, but he had changed the subject as soon as he was able to, and it was never brought up again. No, there was no way Gina could know it was Beckett until after the date, if then. Lucky for him, Castle was sure Gina wouldn't remember Beckett's name, and make the connection on her own. Actually, he didn't think he had even given her a name to go along with the description of the unforgettable detective he had worked with. Quickly, he came up with an answer to her question that he hoped would be believable. "Her phone died while we were talking. The woman sounded so excited that I felt bad not being able to finish the conversation." Castle explained, wishing that the excitement of the woman had actually been true.

"Ah. I see." He could see the smug look on Gina's face, as if she were standing right in front of him, and knew what was coming next. "Uh, how did you get her address?"

Gah! The woman was just trying to trap him, wasn't she? "I searched her name online, got the address, and went over." Oh, how he hoped that Beckett had a number listed in the white pages because he was more than sure Gina was going to check.

"Uh huh," Gina breathed, sounding less than convinced. Castle was about to say something along the lines of, _Does it really matter? _or _Why the hell do you care?_, when he heard her voice again. "Anyway, I guess I got my answer…Saturday." He could hear her fake nails hitting the computer keys as she typed it into her schedule as a reminder, even though he didn't think she'd be able forget. "What are your plans for this date?"

"Oh, I get to decide where I want to take the lovely lady? I was sure you had already planned something for me," he mocked.

Not finding any humor in what he said, she sighed, "You know, I can still make the reservations if that's what you want?"

The smirk on his face disappeared suddenly. "No, no. I've got it under control," he stammered.

"I don't know, I'll bet I could make it a night you'd _never _forget," she teased, sounding a little warmer than when she had made her last remark, although the threat was still evident.

"Which is why _I'm _planning it. It should be a night Kate won't forget, not me," his desperate tone made her laugh, and even though he was having trouble not worrying about Gina possibly planning a night out that would most likely embarrass him to no end, he knew he had succeeded in convincing her that Kate was just another fan. In reality, he was hoping that Saturday night would be unforgettable for himself as well.

Gina's voice once again brought him out of his thoughts as it often did, "Ok, fine. Plan your date. Just don't go somewhere too pricey. I need a little money left over for some other publicity stuff we need to do."

For a minute, Castle didn't know what to say. It hadn't even occurred to him that he wouldn't be paying for this with his own money, especially once he had found out it was Beckett he was taking out. "I don't mind paying," he offered, sincerely. "It's the least I could do. She's a big fan. I don't mind contributing if it means she'll have the night of her life."

"Knowing you, I'm sure you'll _contribute _whatever you can by the end of the night," he thought he heard bitterness or a hint of jealousy in Gina's voice, but it was gone as quickly as it was perceived. "I was trying to let you off the hook, but hey, if you want to save us money on this end, who am I to argue?"

Castle's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Good. Then, it's settled."

"Just please don't do anything that will get you arrested. The last thing I need to deal with is your lawyer trying to get you out of harassment charges or whatever."

He couldn't help, but chuckle at her request. "I can honestly say you have no need to worry. Kate seemed like someone who could handle herself." He wanted to add that he didn't even think that he was going to push his luck and even try to touch her, since the last thing he wanted was to be keeled over in pain, but he thought better of it and held his tongue.

Less than a minute later, they had finished their conversation. Shockingly, Castle was almost glad that Gina had called. Being so absorbed in his writing—or, lack of writing, for half the day, he had forgotten the errand that he had taken care of last night after leaving Beckett's apartment. Checking his phone for the time, he grinned when it told him that it was almost two. That meant that Beckett's surprise was on its way to her. Normally, he'd be nervous or scared that she would want to kill him after such a gesture, but he had a feeling that if anything, the busy detective would want to hug him.


	5. Chapter 5

** Here's the second update for today! Hope you enjoy this one as well! If you haven't read Chapter 4 yet, make sure you do, since I posted that one today too.**

** ~Laura**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Castle.**

**Chapter 5**

Beckett collapsed in her chair after returning from the crime scene she, Ryan, and Esposito had left for earlier that morning. Lanie had come up with two possible causes of death, and had needed to examine the body at the morgue better, before she could tell them confidently what kind of weapon they were looking for. The three detectives also noticed a pillow that was out of place, having been wrongly placed on a rocking chair, instead of the beige recliner it matched. They guessed it had probably been put on the wrong piece of furniture in the killer's rush to leave the victim's apartment.

Beckett decided to change it up a bit and help Ryan canvas the area, while Esposito went back to the precinct to find out whose fingerprints were on the pillow. Of course she wouldn't admit it, but this was just another way of keeping her mind occupied, so no persistent, attractive writers would be able to distract her.

An hour later, Esposito had called her to confirm that the fingerprints belonged to Jonah Barrett. After he gave her the address, she and Ryan went to make the arrest. They had just walked the suspect into the precinct when Lanie called her, reporting that the victim had definitely been killed by stab wounds, and that if Beckett came down to the morgue she would show her the knife they should be looking for. About a half hour later, Beckett and Ryan were driving back to Jonah Barrett's messy apartment. Having seen it earlier, Beckett was sure that if Jonah had been trying to hide the knife, his cluttered apartment would be the smartest place to do so. Almost an hour and a half into searching for the weapon, they had decided to give up and Beckett was ready to admit she had been wrong about him hiding it there, when Ryan found it in a hamper filled with dirty, sour-smelling clothes in the back of a closet.

Now, sitting at her desk, she was ready to get a confession from Jonah, close the case, and get the paperwork done. The lack of sleep was catching up to her, and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. Resting her head in her hands, she waited for Ryan and Esposito to come back with everything she needed for Jonah's confession. She hoped that they would take a few more minutes, since she was more than appreciating the small break.

"Excuse me, Detective Beckett?" An unrecognizable male voice addressed her, and when she looked up, she saw a teenage boy standing in front of her wearing a green apron. He smiled at her and handed her a white paper cup covered by a lid. "This is for you. Someone said you might be needing this about now."

She gave him a puzzled look, but smiled and thanked him, as she took the warm cup into her hands. When she was about to ask the boy who it was from, she saw that he was already walking away, having left her there holding the cup and inhaling the warm, captivating smell of the coffee within. The caffeine was already working on her just from the aroma steaming from the liquid. Knowing that she would burn her tongue if she took a sip, Beckett placed the cup on her desk to wait for it to cool. That was when she noticed the scribble made by a black Sharpie, and turned the cup a little, realizing there was a message written on it.

_I was going to send flowers or chocolate, but thought you would enjoy this more, since I'm sure you've been detecting for hours already. Hope this helps get you through the rest of the day. _

_ ~Castle_

_PS—Two days until the best night of your life! Bet you can't wait ;)_

_I know I can't. _

Even though he wasn't in front of her, she rolled her eyes anyway. How could he be so arrogant, and at the same time, so charming? It was ridiculous. She couldn't deny, though, that sending her coffee was a sweet thing to do, especially at this time of day. She could just hug him for his gift of much-needed caffeine.

Not wanting to appear too touched by his kindness, but wanting to thank him, she decided to call him fast. Ryan and Esposito would be coming back any second, so there would be an excuse to get off the phone. She lifted the phone to her ear, taking a sip of coffee with her free hand, now that it was no longer steaming.

"Don't you just want to hug me?" His self-absorbed voice answered, causing her to almost spit her coffee across the room. She had not been ready for that greeting. Normally, people answered the phone with a "Hello?", a "Hi!", a "Hey.", but not…_that_. Of course, since it had come from Castle, she realized such a greeting should have been expected.

"No, I don't want to hug you!" She erupted, after carefully swallowing the mouthful of coffee, trying not to choke on it.

"You can't tell me, you're not grateful for caffeine right now." The confidence in his voice, that tone that conveyed that he knew he was right, made her want to deny it. And the fact that Beckett realized she couldn't, frustrated her.

"Fine. You're right, I can't," she conceded, knowing that she couldn't argue with what he said, however, she purposely neglected to mention that she was actually happy he had sent it. "But that does _not_ mean I want to hug you."

"What do you want to do to me?" She could hear the innuendo and grin in his voice, and began to feel warm, even though she was fighting with herself not to feel anything.

"Guess you'll have to wait until Saturday night to find out," She began suggestively, pausing for effect. If he was going to go there, she was going to retaliate. Trying not to laugh, Beckett could picture his breath catching in his throat. "_But, _I'd be more scared than excited if I were you."

After a moment, he finally responded. "Ah, I see. Still plotting my _accidental _death."

"Always," She stated smugly into the phone. "Although, I have to admit, the coffee was a good attempt to get on my good side."

"Hey, just for the record, there was no ulterior motive involved with the coffee," Castle defended.

Beckett felt herself suppressing a giggle. She just loved messing with him. "Really? I'm supposed to believe that?" She teased.

"Yes, you are."

Hearing the seriousness coming back into his voice, she decided it was time for her to be sincere too. "Well, it was sweet…whatever your intentions were. So, thank you."

"Anytime, detective."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Esposito and Ryan walking toward her. Esposito waved a folder, motioning for her to come over, signaling that they were ready. "Sorry, Castle," She said his name softly, so they couldn't hear her. The last thing they needed to know was that their plan to get her willingly talking to Castle was working. "I have to go finish nailing a guy."

"Sounds like fun. Was it easy to solve?"

"Yep, pretty much," She sighed, satisfied with her successfulness that day.

"Booorrriinngg," He said in a sing-song voice, and yawned for effect. "I think you need a writer there putting his original spin on things. You know, make it more interesting."

"Ha! You mean more annoying!" She couldn't help, but jab. "They'd only make it harder for me to do my job." She saw Esposito motion to her again. "Be right there!" She called to the other detective, registering a bit of impatience in the way he was standing. "As fun as crushing your ego is, I really have to go close this case."

"I know, and my ego is relieved," His understanding and grateful smile could be sensed on her end of the phone. "It's been nice talking with you. Enjoy the coffee."

"Yeah, thanks again for that," she said honestly.

"See you the day after tomorrow."

"Mmhmm." She made herself sound less than thrilled, but suddenly she felt herself becoming more open to spending time with him. "Bye, Castle."

After ending their call she sat there for a minute, collecting her thoughts. What the hell was the matter with her? There was no way she could be starting to look forward to their date. No. Way. Maybe it was just because she hadn't been on a date in so long? Yeah, that had to be it. "Yo, Beckett! I don't know about you, but I'd like to get this confession over with. You know, get out early." Esposito told her loudly from where he was standing. She felt a little guilty, since she had almost forgotten he was waiting there for her.

Without taking any more time, she stood up and walked over to him. "Sorry," She told him sincerely.

He stared at her, looking mad, until his look softened and he gave her a half smile. "I won't tell the others, if you do the paperwork."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She tried to sound like herself, but even she could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Fine, after this I'm going to the morgue and telling Lanie that finishing _your _call to Castle, was more important than you closing a case."

Beckett glared at him. He must have been within earshot before she saw him, or maybe he saw the guy bring her the coffee. "You know I can make your job suck, right?"  
>Esposito didn't even flinch at her threat, and instead, surprised her when he sighed. "Just agree to do the paperwork," he pushed open the door for her. Returning his sigh, but with much more frustration, Beckett walked passed him, but not before shooting him another sharp look. He chuckled to himself, once she was sitting across from their suspect, understanding that she had no choice, but to give in.<p> 


End file.
